


sleepy bunny

by sapnaps



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, M/M, MCC - Freeform, all i write is fluff, karl falls asleep while sapnap is sleeping, minecraft championship, sleepy karl, yall know me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28528710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapnaps/pseuds/sapnaps
Summary: karl falls asleep while sapnap is streaming mcc
Relationships: Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Comments: 41
Kudos: 961





	sleepy bunny

**Author's Note:**

> AHHHHH sorry for lack of writing. im trying my best. 
> 
> ive been getting stuck recently trying to write things that just dont really work. my writing style is most just "slice of life" fluff pieces. so im trying to find a balance of keeping this style while also trying to not be repetitive or becoming boring. oneshot prompts are greatly appreciated.

**_New Tweet from @MCChampionship_:_ **

_ 🚨 Team Update Announcement 🚨 _

_ @The_Eret will be replacing @KarlJacobs_ on team Red Rabbits for Saturday’s event! _

_ [image] _

  
  


**_New Tweet from @KarlJacobs_:_ **

_ hey guys! so sorry about this :( it was last minute that i found out. love you all & make sure to root on the team :) _

  
  


-

  
  


_ “you don’t think they’re gonna be mad, do you?” karl tugged anxiously at his sweater sleeves. he really tried his hardest to be able to play in the championship, but his filming wouldn’t end until almost a half hour into the tournament.  _

_ sapnap pulled him into a hug. he assured him that his viewers would never get mad at him, especially over something that he couldn’t help. sapnap grasped at his hands and held them close on his own, “i promise it’s okay, and you can just clear your schedule for next month. your viewers are so understanding they won’t be mad at all.” _

_ karl rested his head on sapnap’s shoulder, breathed in his scent and exhaled slowly. he brought his hands vertically and latched onto him.  _

_ sapnap was like his missing puzzle piece. the person to equal him out in all situations. someone who was always there where they needed to be. _

-

Sapnap leans back in his chair as the half-time of the MCC starts. His team, the  _ Cyan Creepers  _ is doing pretty well, but he isn’t sure if they’ll make it to dodgebolt. As long as they get more PVP-based games they should be able to take it home.

Chat runs quickly. Everyone seems to be very encouraging and assured in Sapnap’s ability to take the crown home. Many people in chat ask about Karl, but he shakes it off.

_ he’ll be home any minute now _

_ kaaaarrrlllll _

He runs his hands over his face. He got lucky this month with the fact he was able to secure all of Dream, George, and Quackity on his team, three of his closest friends. He presses back and cracks his knuckles while listening to Alex’s quick, excited talking about how good he’s doing this MCC. It’s completely true, Alex proving himself to have improved this time.

Sapnap tunes him out completely though as he hears his front door open downstairs. Minutes later, Karl slowly opens his door and peaks inside. 

Bags line the underneath of his eyes with a weak smile. He’s changed since he got home, now dawning one of Sapnap’s hoodie and wearing shorts with longer socks underneath. He admires the way he looks in his clothes, they always make Karl look tinier. And the sleeves always create the sweater paw illusion that he knows makes Sapnap go insane.

“Hey guys I’ll be one second,” Sapnap mutes himself on stream and discord.

“Hi,” Karl says with a happy smile, sleep framing his eyes and making him look softer. He yawns into one of the sleeves. 

“Hi Karl,” Sapnap sets his headphones on his desk and greets Karl with a hug, holding close to his back, “I missed you! How did it go?”

Karl relaxes into his touch immediately. “It went really well, it’s one of the most fun videos we’ve done in a while. How’s it going?” He gestures to the computer and sees that there’s 2 minutes left in the half-time.

“Good!” Sapnap pulls a chair next to his setup and points for Karl to sit next to him, “I think we actually have a good chance.” They both sit down and get comfortable at the desk. Sapnap promptly unmutes, “Okay I’m back. Karl’s here, he’s going to watch I think?” He turns to his boyfriend and lifts an eyebrow. Karl nods. “Yeah he’s going to watch, but he’s sleepy so he probably won’t talk or anything.” He assures this piece for the chat because they already began asking for Karl in the voice channel.

His team reacts positively, all giving little greetings to Karl as the chat starts spamming quickly. They all know about Karl and Sapnap, it’s hard for them not to especially when they moved in together. But, the two of them keep everything private. 

_ it’s easy. it’s so much easier to not say anything than put it all on the internet. it’s easy to shut off my computer at the end of the day, put work aside, and have a relationship with karl. we can do everything on our own time, no pressure. we can have arguments without people thinking we’re breaking up, and we can have positive moments without people assuming we’re getting married anytime soon.  _

_ although most things are easier just with karl there.  _

Karl makes grabby hands toward Sapnap. He grasps around his arm and leans his head on his shoulder. His heart burns and turns inside itself leaving a pressing feeling. A pure love sort of feeling stacked behind a pleasant sort of feeling that is always accompanied from physical touch, one of the main love languages of both of the boys— especially Karl. Touch comes easy, an easy way to express comfort to each other.

Sapnap kisses at Karl’s forehead and turns back to the screen, “Oh shit- we’re about to start.” The timer hits 10 seconds and soon they’re transported back into the voting arena. Their team is dunked almost immediately from Tommyinnit— followed by a trail of curses from all of the boys.

As they go into the next games, Sapnap notices Karl being especially quiet. Usually he would have more to say or cheer for during these sort of streams, he’s a very cheery person. But, he’s quiet. Sapnap gets killed in  _ Battle Box _ and takes the few seconds to lean over and check on him. To his surprise, Karl’s asleep. He’s fallen asleep latched onto Sapnap’s arm and his head tilted back to where he had been watching the screen. Completely silent and hands curled like a bunny rabbit.

_ cute cute cute _

The tournament goes pretty similar to the ones before and ends with  _ Sands of Time _ . Since he saw Karl was asleep, Sapnap’s been trying to avoid being as loud as possible. He avoids slamming his desk, screaming, and generally talks with his “inside voice” when addressing his teammates.

**_GogyLuvr:_ ** _ sapnap turn your mic up _

**_DNFQueen:_ ** _ TURN MIC UP!!!!!!!!! _

**_sappynappy:_ ** _ i think ur mic turned down :(( _

_ “sapnap? you good man?” dream asked during sands of time. sapnap had been currently attempting a lava parkour with almost 1k coins in his pocket, so even if karl wasn’t asleep he would have still be quiet from concentration. “you’re being quiet.” _

_ “yeah dude, i’m good,” he carefully turned his mouse when he got to the edge, “karl’s asleep, just trying not to wake him up.” _

_ quackity immediately started cooing— farming aww’s in their chats. sapnap rolled his eyes, but he couldn’t help but smile when he looked back down at his boyfriend. _

_ “yeah, yeah. i’m the bad guy- whatever,” sapnap says, his voice laced with sarcasm, “i just got like 300 coins from this parkour, i’m heading back with like 8 sand right now, quackity.” _

-

Dream takes the final shot, after finally being able to qualify for the final round. The arrow hits directly against the last player and wins the championship for their team. Confetti covers the screen and all he can hear is the loud music and his team’s excited screaming. Dream yells immediately, “That’s game, baby!”

Sapnap hits his fist against the desk, “ _ YEAH!  _ Oh my god Dream you did it! What the hell?” he yells excitedly and bounces his leg on the floor.

A little finger pokes his hand. Karl, now awake with sleepy eyes and a confused look, blinks up at him. 

_ shit i was loud _

Sapnap grins, takes off his headphones, and grabs Karl’s hand, “We won-” he starts excitedly and switches tones. He shifts in his seat, “Did I wake you up? I’m sorry,” his speech turns soft, the type of voice he uses in special situations— like serious conversations or times whenever things are more personal.

Karl nods with a velvety sort of smile, “It’s okay,” he sits up in his chair and looks at the screen, displaying Sapnap’s character on a stage with all of his friends. “You’re always loud- ‘m used to it,” he jokes and motions for Sapnap to get back on the game, “Nimrod.”

Sapnap puts on his headphones and is immediately greeting with his friends mocking him from seconds earlier, “Oh fuck off,” Sapnap says, still with a smile. “You’re all just jealous,” he says and stretches back in his chair.

-

“I’m sorry about waking you up earlier,” Sapnap taps lightly at a small edge on their couch. He watches from the living room as Karl scrounges around in their pantry, “I was trying to stay quiet so you could get some rest.”

Karl lifts and tampers with the top of a bag of popcorn, “Don’t feel bad. I didn’t need to sleep a lot or else my sleep schedule would be honked up tonight.” He messes with the bag, opens it, eats a few pieces, and ends up putting it away again. Karl steps back into the living room with Sapnap. 

Sapnap hums in response. 

He lays on the couch with his head resting in his boyfriend’s lap. He scrolls on his phone for a while and lands on a tweet clipped of Sapnap using his sweet voice when he woke him up earlier. Karl grins. 

  
  


**_@retrokarls:_ **

_ clip of sapnap’s soft voice when he woke karl up. they’re so cute :”( _

_ [video] _

  
  


Karl taps around on twitter for a moment. He likes the tweet and quotes it quickly, leaving Sapnap’s phone to ding with a notification immediately.

Noticing Karl’s expression, “What did you just do?”

“Nothing,” Karl draws out the word and tilts his head.

  
  


**_New tweet from @KarlJacobs_:_ **

_ A man can’t get sleep anywhere these days. Sapnap’s lucky he’s so handsome 🙂 _

_ [quote tweet] _

  
  


“ _ Oh, come on now. _ ”

**Author's Note:**

> comments are the most appreciated thing in the world to me! pls comment if u liked it. 
> 
> also prompts are greatly appreciated. im also considering making a burner twitter account just for being able to talk w the community and stuff.
> 
> big plans for fics coming soon :) i have a much larger scale fic in the works so it will be like 15k+ words but may take a bit to get out


End file.
